1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand truck, particularly to one convertible to a two wheeled or a four wheeled one according to necessity for practical and convenient use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hand truck shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is a two wheel hand truck, which includes a frame 10, two wheels 11 pivotally connected under the frame 10, a nose prongs 12 fixed with the front side of the frame 10 and normally standing on the ground, and after load is supported by the nose prongs 12 and the frame 10 is pushed down with the wheels 11 as a fulcrum to let the nose prongs 12 moved up leaving the ground. Then the hand truck can be pushed to move around.
Another conventional hand truck shown in FIG. 2 is a four wheel hand truck, which includes a flat platform 13, four wheels 14 pivotally combined under the four corners of the platform 13, and a handle support rods 15 for supporting a handle used for pushing the hand truck.
The two kinds of conventional hand trucks described above have different using modes, the former is two wheeled and rather simply structured and not so heavy, and the latter is four wheeled and rather heavy but comparatively stable. If the two hand trucks have to be used at the same time, a user has to spend much expense to get them. In addition, two hand trucks may occupy more rooms for storing.